Días de Lluvia en Primavera
by Rinnu
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"... Porque a pesar de estar en plena primavera, no dejaba de llover en su interior desde que ya no la tenía.


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"_

_Era Actual, primavera, mensaje, madera y lápiz._

* * *

_**Días de Lluvia en Primavera.**_

Oficialmente era el hombre más tonto en la faz de la tierra y el más desdichado. Pensar que hasta hace un mes podía presumir que no le faltaba nada, dinero, fama, salud, éxito y amor, pero de eso ya no tenía lo último, lo había perdido por confiar estúpidamente en Kikyou, su editora, esa mujer le dijo que mientras él estaba en conferencias promocionando sus libros, su dulce novia se la pasaba con otro. Kikyou llegó con fotos de Kagome y "el lobucho" de Kouga en la playa, estaban muy juntos bajo una sombrilla playera, entonces estalló de los celos, le reclamó a Kagome de la peor manera y la sacó de su vida sin darle tiempo de explicarse.

Dos semanas después justo antes de aceptar la propuesta de su editora de ser pareja se enteró de primera mano que sus amigos Miroku y Sango, en compañía de sus gemelas y Kouga, habían llevado a su pequeña a distraerse a la playa, ya que lo extrañaba horrores, en la playa Kagome quedó sola un momento con Kouga porque Miroku y Sango fueron a llevar a sus hijas al baño, pero entre Kagome y Kouga nunca había pasado nada, ni pasaría. Después de aquella revelación por parte de Miroku, Sango le dijo que no se merecía a su amiga, que ella se había ido de la ciudad para rehacer su vida lejos de todo lo que le recordará a él, porque el quedarse en una ciudad lo vería seguido, revistas, espectaculares, anuncios, publicidad, así era la vida de un famoso escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción y fantasía.

Pero no todo terminó allí, Kouga le confesó que a pesar de que siempre tuvo sentimientos muy fuertes por la azabache sabía que ella no le correspondería porque lo amaba a él, así que comenzó a salir con una linda chica pelirroja que de alguna manera era la indicada para él.

Se levanto del sofá con su botella de cerveza y se fue a su recámara, últimamente no había dormido allí, siempre en la sala, ya que era allí donde caía de borracho, jamás había bebido porque a su novia había sufrido los abusos de un padrastro alcohólico y si lo llegaba a ver en ese estado solo la deprimiría, pero ahora qué mas daba, bebía para olvidarla pero no podía. Se dejo caer en la cama pensado que debía entregar su primer borrador en una semana pero no tenía nada, su musa se había ido. Se giró para ocultar su rostro en la almohada y recordó de inmediato porque no dormía allí, las sabanas no se habían cambiando y conservaban el olor a jazmines y _sakuras_ de su Kagome.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir lamentándote?― se escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo en la habitación.

― Eso no te importa.

― Debes seguir con tu vida, ahora levántate y comienza a escribir el final de tu libro.― dijo al pasarle un cuadernillo, un lápiz y su laptop.

― Mi vida era ella.

― Entonces ve a buscarla y suplica por su perdón.

― Tu esposa no me quiere decir a donde fue.

― Hagamos un trató, termina el libro y te consigo al menos el nombre del pueblo o ciudad donde ahora está.

― Intentaré, pero no te prometo que le guste al público.

― Como quieras ¡Pero escribe maldita sea!― dijo exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

**...**

Después de ducharse y comerse un pan con cajeta, se sentó de nuevo en la sala, tomó el cuadernillo y el lápiz, comenzaría a poner sus ideas en orden.

Por más que le intentaba no lograba exprimir nada de su cerebro, se acercó a una ventana y miró al exterior, el calor de la primavera le pegó en el rostro, observo un parque a lo lejos y alcanzó a observar que pronto los árboles de sakuras florearían, le había prometido a Kagome que irían de día de campo cuando florearan y él tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio, sería perfecto, el hermoso paisaje por los cerezos en flor le daría ese toque especial.

A pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban, sentía que desde que ella se fue estaba lloviendo en su interior.

Miró la hoja que seguía en blanco, en otras ocasiones las palabras fluían solas, sin Kagome no lograba escribir nada, estaba llegando a pensar que no era tan bueno sin ella. Botó la libreta y tiró uno de los floreros de madera en forma de esfera que había en la mesa de centro de la sala, habían sido un regalo de la madre de Kagome cuando decidieron vivir juntos.

Fue a levantarlo hasta el librero donde rodó, al levantarse se topó con unos portarretratos, en una foto estaba él y su pequeña en un parque de diversiones, en otra él sostenía a Kagome a voladas en sus brazos a la orilla del mar, ahora solo eran recuerdos de una vida que veía lejana y diferente, en esa vida algunas cosas los hicieron reír, otras llorar y hubo una que los hizo decir adiós.

Deseaba que cuando pensará en él tratará de entender que había cometido errores, errores de los cuales estaba más que arrepentido.

Lo que daría ahora por recorrer sus dedos por su cabello, tocar sus labios y sostenerle de cerca.

Si cuando estaba triste le hubiera pedido que llorará por ella lo hubiera hecho, incluso si ahora llegará y le pidiera que muriera por ella lo haría.

Pero como bien habían dicho sus amigos, pronto ella tendría a alguien nuevo en su vida, que la sostendría de cerca, que le diría las palabras que necesita escuchar y él desearía ser aquel, porque esas palabras eran solo de él. Aquellas palabras que espero poder decírselas hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre todos los días.

Desearía poder mirar su rostro y decirle "Te Amo", no había precio que no pagaría por poder decirle esas palabras, ahora con más anhelo.

Pero desde ese momento, estaría ahí por siempre, todos los días esperándola. La amaría por siempre, estaría esperándola hasta que las estrellas no brillaran y sabía que cuando muriera ella estaría en su mente.

* * *

Al siguiente día Miroku regresó a ver como estaba su amigo, esperaba que hubiera avanzado con su libro. Lo encontró de nuevo en la sala, había infinidad de papeles hechos bola a su alrededor, se acercó más y pudo ver que sostenía una cerveza.

― ¿Cómo vas?

― Es mi fin, solo logró escribir cosas para ella.― dijo al aventarle el block de hojas.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― Me retiró, no quiero seguir con esto sin Kagome.― dijo al recordar lo que paso hace tres años.

Hace tres años en la universidad a la que iban hubo un concurso de literatura, al ganador le publicarían su libro. Inuyasha a pesar de no estar cursando literatura o una carrera a fin, era bueno con las historias según su novia.

― _Concursa, nada pierdes.― pidió ella._

― _Pequeña, concursarán personas que tienen más nociones de la escritura que yo._

― _Pero eres bueno, me gusta mucho lo que escribes.― dijo al tomar un cuadernillo donde escribió una historia retro futurista._

― _El que te guste a ti no quiere decir que le guste a todo el mundo._

― _Por favor.― suplicó con ojos de cachorro._

― _No._

― _Te prometo que pase lo que pase estaré contigo, si ganas o pierdes, ahí estaré._

Al final aceptó y para su sorpresa ganó, su libro fue todo un éxito entre las adolescentes, desde entonces había escrito dos libros más. A pesar de que iba a convenciones de ciencia ficción, donde Kagome no podía ir porque ella tenía su trabajo, siguió a su lado. En noches de desveló que pasaba por terminar un nuevo avance, ella le acompañaba, le llevaba bocadillos o simplemente le daba sugerencias.

Miroku tomó una de las hojas hecha pelota, la desdobló y leyó, cogió otra he hizo lo mismo, de todo lo escrito en esas hojas, bien podría escribir una canción de amor. Miró con lástima a su amigo, jamás le había visto de esa manera. Tendría que convencer a su esposa para que le ayudará a sacarlo adelante. Entre los dos debían pensar algo, bueno, él ya lo había hecho pero no sabía si ella lo apoyaría en esa locura.

* * *

Ya solo tenía el día de mañana para entregar el final del libro, Kikyou le había llamado infinidad de veces por teléfono, incluso llamado a su puerta, pero él no le hizo caso.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, seguido de pasos que se acercaban, seguramente sería Miroku de nuevo, él era el único además de Kagome, que tenía llaves de su departamento.

― Inuyasha.― se sobresalto al escuchar esa suave voz.

― Se supone que esto debe hacer que te olvide.― dijo con pesar al mirar la botella de sake, de nuevo tenía alucinaciones donde su azabache era la protagonista.

Kagome le miró preocupada, sus amigos no le mentían al decir que estaba mal, realmente mal.

― Deja eso.― pidió al quitarle la botella de sake.

― Si lo hago te irás.― dijo al sostener con más fuerza la botella.― Es la única manera que puedo verte y alucinar que estás conmigo.

― Pero soy real.― dijo para que le diera la botella.

― Te amo, a veces pienso que jamás te lo dije lo suficiente y ahora se lo digo a una imagen en mi cabeza.

Ante esas palabras Kagome sintió un nudo en su estomago y su corazón dolió, le dolía ver al chico que aún amaba con locura en ese estado.

― Deja de beber, te prometo que no me iré por ahora.

Inuyasha la abrazo y comenzó a besarla, dioses como había extrañado esos labios. Por ahora no le importaba si estaba alucinando, solo quería seguir creyendo que tenía a su Kagome con él.

Kagome sentía el embriagante sabor del alcohol, no le gustaba que los besos de Inuyasha supieran a eso, pero, las caricias de él por todo su cuerpo eran más que suficientes para encenderla de inmediato, llegando a olvidar ese pequeño detalle y el hecho de que ambos ya no eran nada.

En cuestión de minutos Inuyasha ya la había llevado hasta la recamara que anteriormente compartían, los despojo a ambos de su ropa y se poso sobre la chica, le besaba con mucho ahincó el cuello, mientras con sus dedos penetraba a la chica, aún no comprendía cómo era que ella lo recibía tan bien, si con dos dedos le sentía apretada, ahora con su anatomía mucho más gruesa a ella debía dolerle, pero siempre que entraba por completo en ella, solo lograba excitarla mucho más, en definitiva Kagome le complementaba.

Kagome se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, no lograba comprender como era que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápido a Inuyasha, con un simple rose ya estaba rendida a sus pies. Gimió alto al sentir que el chico bajaba desde su cuello dando suaves besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, en ese instante estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, no quería que ese encuentro terminará.

El ojidorado sentía como sus dedos eran empapados cada vez más por fluidos de Kagome y las ganas de saborearla directamente se incrementaron, con ello su ya hinchado miembro dio un tirón clamando por atención, pero primero quería torturarla un poco más. Volvió a centrar toda su atención en el pecho derecho, que ya estaba totalmente erguido y lleno de su saliva, así que cambio al derecho.

Kagome se rosaba con más impaciencia contra el prominente sexo de Inuyasha, ya quería que dejará sus pechos y le atendiera en el centro de su calor, abrió más las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo, de inmediato el chico bajó besando y lamiendo hasta llegar al inicio de su sexo. Ella al sentir el aliento de Inuyasha chocar con su intimidad, movió sus caderas para incitarlo a continuar.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho, él también ansiaba poder probar el sabor de ella y cuando sus fluidos comenzaron a salir, le abrió los labios, localizando el clítoris que pellizcó suavemente haciendo que ella diera un chillido y le pidiera más. Inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la vagina y comenzó a moverla velozmente, mientras la sujetaba de su trasero con fuerza para evitar que sus espasmos le hicieran daño en la nariz.

Todo el calor en ambos se incremento, Kagome sentía que pronto tendría su primer orgasmo y cuando estaba preparada para sentirlo, Inuyasha se detuvo, iba a protestarle pero no le dio tiempo ya que en un rápido movimiento el chico la penetro, llevándola así hasta el cielo.

Inuyasha gruño al sentir el interior de Kagome acogerlo muy bien, caliente, húmedo y estrecho. Pero se lleno de más orgullo al sentir como la chica convulsionaba de placer, sabía que anteriormente había estado por correrse, pero quiso sentir las paredes de ella apretarlo mientras lo hacía y valla que era sumamente placentero, él mismo debió contenerse para no eyacular en ese instante.

Cuando Inuyasha coló sus manos bajo la espalda de Kagome y poder abrazarla, no hizo falta que le pidiera que le rodeara con sus piernas y brazos, Kagome ya sabía que hacer, los movimientos de ambos se fueron haciendo más frenéticos, incluso podían sentir como sus fluidos escurrían mojando las sabanas.

Un nuevo gruñido salió de la garganta de Inuyasha, las paredes interiores de Kagome le aprisionaban más, no lo querían dejar salir, sujeto a la azabache por las caderas y arremetió con más fuerza, los gemidos de Kagome eran música para sus odios, sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda y dejo que toda su esencia invadiera el vientre de ella.

Kagome sentía como aquel liquido caliente del chico invadía su interior, pocas veces lo había sentido por causa del condón, pero cuando no lo usaban era una sensación que le gustaba mucho. Sintió como Inuyasha la giraba y los acomodaba en la cama, se acurruco en sus brazos y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Había tenido el sueño más hermoso, su Kagome regresaba para estar con él. Se estiró y de inmediato sintió el peso de un cuerpo desnudo femenino sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con su azabache, ella dormía demasiado pacífica.

Sonrió como un idiota, no sabía por qué ella había regresado pero ahora no la dejaría ir, no volvería a pasar días de lluvia en primavera. La estrecho mas, contra su cuerpo y se embriago con su aroma. Para su infortunio ella se removió, lo que quería decir que ya se despertaría. Kagome se estiró, se sintió tan bien dormida junto a Inuyasha, que más quisiera ella poder seguir así, pero eso se había acabado ya, lo que pasó por la noche no debió suceder, debió haberse resistido a los encantos de Inuyasha, pero simplemente no pudo, aún estaba bajo ellos.

― Buenos días.

― Eres un idiota.― fue lo que dijo para que sus sentimientos no la traicionaran, quería sonar indiferente.

― ¿A qué viene eso?.― él se esperaba un "buenos días Inu".

― Solo tienes el día de hoy para entregar tu libro ¿Y decides embriagarte?

― El libro era mi menor preocupación.

― ¿Qué podía ser más importante que lo que te mantiene?

― Lo que me hace vivir, tú. ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido al ver que su semblante cambiaba a uno preocupado.

― Nada, yo... Ya debo irme.― dijo al intentar levantarse.

― Claro que no, no otra vez, no te dejaré marchar, no está vez.― decía mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

― ¡Basta!― gritó al usar roda su fuerza y lograr sentarse en la cama.― Lo que pasó anoche no debió pasar, yo solo vine a decirte que todo estaba bien y no debías seguir mortificándote, para que así pudieras seguir con tu vida.― explicaba mientras le encaraba.

― Lo que hice fue una tontería, una estupidez que no debió pasar, pero te aseguró que te sigo amando.

― Basta Inuyasha, debo irme.― dijo al levantarse y ponerse las bragas.

― Kagome aguarda, escúchame primero...― pidió al girarla y que le viera a los ojos, pero al mirarla se quedo petrificado.

― ¿Ahora qué te pasa?― preguntó al ver que él solo se le quedaba viendo.

― Tu...― fue lo único que salió de su boca.

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que el chico miraba atento ¿Su estomago? No, más bien su vientre, su un poco abultado vientre.

― No es lo que piensas.― se apresuró a decir.― Mi estomago se inflama cuando como brócoli.

― No sabes mentir.― dijo mientras la acercaba más a él.

― No miento.

― El brócoli jamás te ha inflamado y conozco bien tu cuerpo.― decía mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de ella.

― Con que yo sepa que digo la verdad es más que... ¡¿Qué haces?!― preguntó alarmada al Inuyasha tomarla en brazos y tirarla en la cama nuevamente, quedado él sobre ella.

― ¿Por qué simplemente no lo admites? Admite que estas embarazada.

― Imaginas cosas, ahora déjame ir.― forcejeaba para librarse pero le era imposible, Inuyasha ahora si que estaba usando toda su fuerza para que no se le escapara.

― Ahora con mayor razón no lo haré, esperas un hijo mío y quiero poder estar junto a él o ella.

― Ya deja de decir tonterías tanto alcohol te daño el cerebro, en vez de estar discutiendo esto, deberías estar terminando de escribir tu libro.

― Y tu deberías dejar de mentir cuando no sabes hacerlo, voy a repetir la pregunta y debes convencerme, si lo haces te dejo ir ¿Éstas embarazada?

― Estoy inflamada.

― Dime "No estoy embarazada".― dijo, pero Kagome solo rolo los ojos.― No puedes ¿Verdad? Tu jamás negarías a tu hijo.― la chica le miró con furia, odiaba que él tuviera razón.

― Y si lo estuviera ¿Qué? Solo arruinaría tu carrera, mejor piensa que no lo estoy.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo ansió tener una familia y bien lo sabes.

― Es algo que se planea, siempre usamos protección y no debía pasar.― Inuyasha se quedo pensando, era verdad, tal vez algún condón defectuoso o una de las veces que no llegó a ponérselo, habían originado a ese bebé, pero ¡Sería padre!

― Además, Kikyou dice que tus fans te ven como su amor platónico y si se enteran que ahora ya no estás en verdad disponible, tus ventas y fama caerán.

― Entonces no soy buen escritor, solo compran mis libros porque les parezco atractivo.

― ¡Claro que no! Eres bueno, pero debes admitir que les atraes.― dijo con celos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.― Y los fans pueden llegar a ser rencorosos.

― Entonces si Kikyou te dijo eso, ella sabe que estás embarazada.― dijo al comprender todo lo que ella decía.

― Ya te dije que...― intentó negarlo de nuevo, pero él le interrumpió.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

― Mes y medio.― confesó al darse cuenta que no podía seguir negándolo.

― Ya lo sabías cuando te dije todo aquello.― afirmó.

― No tiene importancia.

― Claro que la tiene ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

― Estabas con la gira de libros y quería decírtelo personalmente.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

― Tres meses.

― ¿Por qué Kikyou ya lo sabía?

― No lo sé, solo llegó un día y me dejo en claro que un niño te arruinaría.

― ¿No pensabas decirme?― preguntó dolido, pero Kagome no se percató de eso.

― No le iba hacer caso, pero después que pensaste que entre Kouga y yo había algo, supuse que creerías que el bebé era de él.

Al escuchar aquello sabía que ella tenía razón, la furia de ese momento no le dejaría ver más allá y las cosas hubieran resultado peor, la hubiera herido más.

― No te dejaré ir, te amo demasiado, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte insultado. Dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que desde ahora todo será diferente, a las giras tú y nuestro hijo irán conmigo.

― No quiero arruinarte.

― Jamás lo harías.― dijo al quedar frente con frente.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver la mueca de enfado que hizo.

― Todo esto es culpa de Kikyou.― ya había atado todos los cabos.― Ella fue la que me mostró las fotos y cuando se enteró de tu embarazo te metió ideas locas para que no me lo contarás.

― ¿Por qué ella haría eso?

― Me propuso que saliéramos.

Kagome comprendió que a aquella mujer le gustaba Inuyasha, siempre lo supuso, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de separarlos.

― ¿Y ahora que haremos?

― Te quedaras aquí conmigo, terminaré el libro, no le diré que hemos vuelto y el día de la presentación anunciare que eres mi esposa y que esperamos a nuestro primer hijo.

― Estás loco.

― Si amarte es una locura, entonces si lo estoy. Ahora dime ¿Por qué viniste? No es que no lo quisiera, pero, ¿Qué te hizo regresar?.― preguntó al ponerse ya de costado y pasar un brazo por la cintura de Kagome, para estrecharla, ya no tenía miedo que ella pudiera irse.

― Sango me dijo que me necesitabas, que estarías en grandes problemas si no terminabas tu libro, que debía hacerte entrar en razón.

― ¿Qué más?― preguntó al intuir que había algo más.

― Miroku me hizo escuchar un audio donde él te pedía seguir con tu vida y le decías que tu vida era yo.― Inuyasha recordaba muy bien aquel día y sonrió al saber que su amigo le había tendido aquella trampa.― También me entregó muchas hojas arrugadas donde había mensajes que me escribías, dijo que solo escribías cosas para mí.― el chico volvió a sonreír al saber que había pasado con todas esas hojas, una vez medio sobrio las busco y no las encontró.― Pensé que si te decía que estaba bien y que te entendía, podrías seguir con tu vida, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

― Me alegro que fuera así, también tengo que agradecerles a Miroku y Sango.

― Tengo miedo ¿y si Kikyou tiene razón?

― Antes de ser escritor sería programador, además, últimamente he querido dedícame a lo que estudie. Pero lo más importante es que, te tendré conmigo y ahora a un pequeño, una linda niña.― dijo al acariciar donde ahora se gestaba una parte de él.

― ¿Niña?― preguntó curiosa, en la familia de Inuyasha nunca nacían niñas.― En tu familia...

― Ya lo sé, pero estoy seguro que será la primera y saldrá igualita a la madre.

― Si llega a ser niña, serás tú de niña.― dijo en burla.

― Graciosa.― dijo mientras le daba un casto beso.

― Debes terminar tu libro.― le recordó.

― Solo si prometes que no te irás.

― Eso depende si tú me dejas marchar.

― Sabes que no te lo permitiré.― Kagome sonrió, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó, pero con más anhelo.

― Ya sé como terminar el libro.― dijo al levantarse e ir por su laptop para comenzar a escribir, ya decía él que le hacía falta Kagome para inspirarse.

* * *

**Tiempo**** después.**

La suave brisa de primavera entraba por la ventana refrescando la recamara, donde estaba Kagome terminando de guardar la ropa de su pequeña Hikari en su ropero, Inuyasha había tenido razón a medias, la pequeña resultó ser la viva imagen de su padre, ojos dorados, piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro azulado, la única diferencia era que en vez de cabello lacio, tenía rebeldes bucles como su madre.

El día que Inuyasha presentó su nuevo libro, cuatro meses después de su reconciliación, también anunció que ellos se habían casado y serían padres, el vientre de Kagome ya se notaba demasiado a sus 7 meses, obviamente la prensa quería saber más detalles, Kikyou por su parte estaba hecha una furia, no se esperaba esa noticia, lo cual fue más que suficiente para que Inuyasha cambiara de editora. ¿Y las fans? Bueno, ellas se indignaron por mantener todo en secreto, pero al menos la mayoría lo acepto bien.

― ¿Cómo te fue?― preguntó Kagome a su esposo, al verle entrar al cuarto de su hija.

― Ya comienzan a grabar mañana.

Una importante productora iba a realizar un _dorama_ basado en uno de sus libros e Inuyasha terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles con los guionistas.

― ¿Cómo está mi niña?

― Dormida.

Inuyasha se acercó a la cama donde dormía su hija, aún no creía que su pequeña pronto tendría tres años y comenzaría a ir al jardín de niños. Era tan chiquita, aún era una bebé y temía que niños mas grandes le molestarán. Salió de sus pensamientos al sonar su móvil, vio quien era y rechazó la llamada.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha fruncía el ceño.

― No, nada...― contestó al guardar de nuevo su móvil.

― Es ella de nuevo ¿Verdad?

― Quiere que reconsidere que sea de nuevo mi editora y manager, pero ni loco cambió a Sango.― su amiga fue su representante por un tiempo, en lo que él encontraba a alguien nuevo, pero resulto ser tan buena que ya no busco a nadie más.

― Inu...― le llamó con inseguridad.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado, había visto a Kagome pensativa últimamente.

― Yo, verás... Nosotros... Espera ya te lo digo...― ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Como si Inuyasha se fuera a enojar.― Hikari pronto tendrá con quien jugar.― dijo al verlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha sonrió al saber de que se trataba, se acercó más a ella, la sujeto de la cintura y la beso.

― Ya lo sabía.― confesó.

― ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

― Te lo dije, conozco tu cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

― Siempre soñé en que llegarías y me dirías esa noticia, yo quedaría en shock y luego estallaría en felicidad, pero con Hikari yo me di cuenta y por estar "discutiendo" jamás me dijiste "Inu, estoy embarazada", así que esta vez a pesar de ya sospecharlo callé.

― Estás loco.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

― Siete semanas.

― ¡Paaaaaaa!

Inuyasha volteó y vio a su hija sosteniéndose de los barrotes de seguridad de su cama.

― Ven acá.― dijo al cargarla.― Adivina, vas a tener un hermanito dentro de poco.

― ¿Mami tara goda como tía Sago?― preguntó al recordar cuando su tía iba a tener a Komoli.

A Inuyasha casi le da un ataque de risa por las ocurrencias de su hija, pero debía ser cauteloso con su respuesta por Kagome.

― No, solo un poco llenita por tener a tu hermanito, es algo normal.― explicaba mientras sentía la mirada de su mujer sobre él.

― Peo tía Sago tenía una gland...

― Vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre.― interrumpió Inuyasha a su hija, si ella seguía diciendo más cosas sobre el tamaño que tendría Kagome, sería hombre muerto.

― La comida ya esta lista.― dijo Kagome.― Comeremos ramen.

― ¡Sí!― gritó llena de felicidad Hikari, se bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió al comedor.

― Espero que a esté le guste otra cosa que no sea ramen, me vuelven loca.

― ¿Cómo que?

― Algo picante.

― Con que no sea muy picante todo estará bien.

― Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?

― Muy bien, hay una joven y linda cazadora de demonios, tiene hermosos cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate, pero es medio bipolar.

― ¿En verdad?

― Así es, también hay un atractivo, valiente y fuerte joven que es mitad demonio, mitad ángel.

― ¿De casualidad no te faltó decir que también es terco, orgulloso, un poco presumido y desesperado?

― Tenía pensado ponerlos de pareja, pero ahora que dices todo eso ¿Crees que funcione?

― Yo creo que sí, estoy segura congeniaran muy bien.

― ¡Ma, Pa! ¡Vamo! ¡Quelo lamen!― decía impaciente Hikari, que ya había regresado al ver que sus padres no llegaban al comedor.

― ¿Ya te lavaste las manos?― preguntó su padre.

La niña se miró las manos y salió corriendo al baño.

― Voy a servir, los veo en el comedor.

― Kag.― le llamó al sostenerla de la muñeca.― Gracias por seguir conmigo.

― No te preocupes, eso ya paso.

Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un suave beso, amaba tanto a Kagome que aun a esas alturas temía cometer una tontería y esta vez si perderla.

― ¡Papá! ¡No ancanzo el jabón!― gritó Hikari desde el baño y sus padres rieron.

― Ve ayudarle si no hará un caos como la última vez.― dijo Kagome recordando cuando el baño de inundó de agua y jabón.

Inuyasha vio salir a su esposa de la recama y fue a ayudar a su hija, pensar que estuvo apunto de no tener todo aquello, que si Kagome no hubiera regresado no la tendría a ella y estaría ajeno de la existencia de esa pequeña niña que acababa de tirar todo el jabón liquido en el suelo.

* * *

**¡Wiii! Terminé, pense que no lo lograría y ahora tengo que comenzar la otra, espero poder.**

**Deseo que les gustará y gracias adelantadas a quienes se tomaron un poco de su tiempo, para pasar a leer y dejar un mensaje o simplemente leerlo.**

**26/07/2014**


End file.
